


The Ship Note

by riseofthefallenone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Post Season 8, Pre-Relationship, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://8trigrams-64palms.tumblr.com/post/74775016132/i-had-a-random-thought-what-if-there-was-a">this tumblr post</a>.</p><p>Sam should know better than to mess with anything while on a hunt. In his defense, he didn't know that they were after a witch and he definitely didn't know that what he thought was a diary was anything but. </p><p>Plus, he doesn't watch anime so how the heck is he supposed to have known about something called a <em>Death Note</em>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship Note

**Author's Note:**

> Another little silly that I spit out when I saw the post. 
> 
> The next chapter of _Beneath the Surface_ will be out hopefully tomorrow! Getting a lot of writing done at the office while the internet is being spotty as hell.

The Winchesters (plus Cas, who’s basically an honorary Winchester as it is) were drawn to the town because of it’s unnatural amount of people falling in love randomly out of nowhere. Marriages and relationships are in shambles all over the place as partners suddenly fall in love with someone else - sometimes in truly intricate ways. Cas found it while trawling the internet for anything hinting at a case. Dean doesn’t think it’s much, but when Sam pointed out that it was possibly a rogue Cupid doing it, he figured it was worth taking a look. Sam totally waited until Dean wasn’t looking before he high-fived Cas.

When they get to the town, they spend days interviewing everyone they can find. It’s not until the third day when they find something of suspect; a teenage girl that went missing during their interviews. Turns out, the missing girl was friends with quite a few of the teenagers that suddenly fell for people outside of their social circles, or dumped long time girlfriends for wallflowers they’ve rarely spoken to. Sam doesn’t want to break anyone’s hearts, but he doesn’t agree with the way this is happening if it really is a Cupid. He also isn’t too sure that the missing girl could be a Cupid, but you can never be too sure with any form of an Angel.

In hindsight, Sam should’ve been expecting something that _isn’t_ a Cupid when he gets assigned to searching the girl’s room while Dean and Cas talk with her parents. Under her pillow, he finds something kinda like a moleskin diary. The cover has _Ship Note_ scrawled across it. A weird name for a diary, but Sam shrugs it off and flips through it. If there’s a clue in there, he can’t risk missing it just because he shouldn’t look at another person’s journal.

Honestly, he really wasn’t expecting to find a list of every person who’s fallen in love recently - _including_ every description of _how_ it happened. Well, this is new. Maybe she’s been tracking it from the news? Either way, it’s kinda funny. There are all sorts of romantic movie posters on the walls, so it’s possible that she’s just one of those kind of people? In that case, she should absolutely track one of the most epic of romances that Sam has ever had the frustration of witnessing.

He’s been a hunter his entire damn life and Sam still doesn’t hesitate to pick a pen up from the desk, flip to the next available spot in the notebook, and start writing.

_Dean Winchester and Castiel; Former Angel of the Lord  
Castiel rescues Dean from Hell and gives up all of Heaven to help him save the world - **repeatedly**. Dean stays in Purgatory even though he has a way out, just so he can save Castiel too._

There’s more that he could write, but that seems sufficient. Those are probably points where one fell for the other anyways, from what he can tell. It’s not like he was actually there for everything, but that’s good enough. He closes the book with a nod and tucks it back under the pillow. Time to check the rest of the room.

Sam regrets writing in that book the moment he finds the boxes of spell components hidden under Christmas sweaters in the drawers under her bed. Well, crap. Apparently she was dabbling in witchcraft. Why didn’t they consider a _witch_ instead of a Cupid? Welp, he’s just going to pretend he never found that book and hopefully nothing bad happens. Maybe it’s just a tracking list? Hopefully that’s all it is - and he sure as hell isn’t going to tell Dean or Cas about it, that’s for sure.

* * *

The witch isn’t the least bit sorry when they find her hiding out in the cabin of a friend, an hour or so outside of town. Turns out, she went into hiding when she heard that FBI agents had come to town to investigate.

When questioned, she just shrugs and looks disinterested. “Yeah, it was me.”

“Why?”

“My best friend was heart broken when the guy she loved asked out someone else, so I used a spell to help her.” She twirls a strand of hair around her finger and looks at her feet. “It felt good to make her so happy, so I did it for a bunch of other people too. Basically anyone who asked me to if they learned about it from word of mouth.”

Dean is in full disappointed dad mode. He even has his hands on his hips while he stands over her. “Aren’t you the least bit sorry for all the people that you hurt? There were long term relationships and _marriages_ that you ruined with your stupid game.”

“It’s not a _game_.” She sneers, giving him a withering look. “My grandmother taught me witchcraft. It runs in our family.”

“Then she should have taught you about hunters.” Cas cuts in, pinning her with the full force of his squinty glare. It doesn’t have the promise of angelic wrath behind it, but it’s still super scary. “If you use your magic to hurt others, hunters come after you and they’re not going to always be as nice as we are.”

She goes white a little bit and looks between all three of them. Dean very pointedly adjusts his hands to show that he is very much packing a gun right now. The teen goes a little whiter and she licks her lips nervously. “Okay, okay. I can break the spell really easily.”

“Really? How?”

“I just need to burn the book.” She makes a flippant gesture with her hand and shrugs. “I keep it under my pillow at home.”

Cas spares a glance at Sam. “Did you find anything like that when you looked in her room?”

He shuffles his feet and clears his throat. “I don’t think so.” It’s really hard to meet their eyes and Sam shrugs instead. “What does it do?”

“I just need to write their names and how they fall in love and it’ll happen. I got the idea from an anime.”

Dean snorts and nods, like he knows what she’s talking about. He probably does, actually. But _dammit,_ Sam should have known better than to mess with anything during a case! Except, well, Dean and Cas haven’t been acting any different than usual. They still have their awkward moments of occasional flirting that’s just so frustrating to watch. Sam’s been subjected to it all damn week - especially when it comes to figuring out their sleeping arrangements in the motel room.

“Sam, spill the beans.” Dean turns on him, put _him_ on the end of the disappointed look. “What did you do?”

He coughs again and stares at the wall. “I might have - um - _jokingly_ written certain names in that book. As a joke.”

“Sam?” Even Cas sounds disappointed and it makes Sam want to curl up under his bed and never come out again. 

With a sigh, he gestures back and forth between the two people who are likely going to kill him now. “Your names. But!” Sam turns to the witch hopefully. “Nothing happened when I did it! They’ve been themselves all week. Did the book need some kind of daily spell for you to activate it?

She shakes her head, actually looking apologetic this time. “Sorry, no. It works no matter who uses it or when.” This knowing look fills her face and she glances at Cas and Dean. “Maybe they’re already in love?”

Sam looks at them too. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him. Cas is looking at Dean too, but he’s not looking at anyone.

He clears his throat and turns away. “We’re taking you home and we’re going to burn that book the moment we get back to town. Then we’re going to leave and _you_ are never going to practice hocus pocus again or we’ll be back.” And with that, Dean’s gone. He stomps out without another word or even a glance back over his shoulders.

The silence in the room is uncomfortable, but Cas is the one who breaks it first (surprisingly). “Excuse me.” And then he’s gone too.

After another moment of uncomfortable silence, the witch clears her throat. “I don’t know you guys very well, but I think we should stay in here for a little bit.” She follows that up with holding out an unopened can of pop. “Want one?”

Sam shrugs and sinks down on the couch next to her. “Might as well.” Who knows how long it’s going to take for Dean and Cas to work things out?

* * *

A half an hour later, Sam decides to investigate things for himself. He wishes he had just waited, though he might as well dive into it head first. Rip off the band aid, so to speak. He has the feeling that he’s going to be walking in on Dean and Cas kissing pretty often from now on. Witnessing them making out in the Impala is kind of a form of baptism. At least it's not any worse than that.

The witch, however, could probably have gone without seeing it. Poor kid.


End file.
